


In Chains

by masserect



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multi, Rape Role-play, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for "...some post coronation dub-con... FemWarden getting fucked in the ass by Zevran while Loghain goes down on her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is actually not very dubious at all (RP scenario) but I don't like writing rape, so there you have it. vOv

Darkness.

A faint sliver of yellow light seeps in at the bottom of the blindfold, like a splinter in her field of vision. Mocking. The only thing she can see, but darkness. Her jaw aches, forced open by the thick roll of leather between her teeth, strapped securely in place, impossible to spit out.

The manacles are heavy, and the chains make them heavier still, but she feels no relief when the chains are pulled taut to support that weight. Her feet skid and slide on the stone floor as her legs are forced apart and her arms pulled up and to the sides, leaving her spread, exposed and vulnerable.

"If you could see what I see, perhaps you would understand the fascination." A warm, dry hand settles on her ass, squeezing roughly.

She would recognize that hand even if he kept his blabbering mouth shut - even if he got rid of that stupid accent.

She jumps at the touch, then curses herself inwardly. She could spit and scream, tell him what she'll do to him once she gets free, but the gag would turn the words into incomprehensible gibberish and he would _laugh_ at her.

He laughs anyway.

"Ah, so silent. I will hear your sweet voice tonight, my dear Warden."

She can feel him behind her, warm - naked; the heat has a bare-skinned tone to it. Close. She slams her head back, hoping to hit a nose, a chin, anything fragile.

Instead, she hits his shoulder, and he just keeps laughing.

"Or perhaps I need to punish you first."

The hand on her ass pulls back. The warmth disappears. Chains clink, and the bonds around her wrists pull tighter, forcing her up on her tiptoes.

The hand returns to her ass. _Abruptly_. A slap rings out, and she rocks forwards, pulling at the chains, but unable to get away. She can't hold back a yelp, and he laughs again.

"Does the Chantry not have a saying about turning the other cheek? Ah, never mind."

His hand lands on the other side of her ass, just as hard, and her skin stings and burns.

She expects another blow, but it never comes. Instead, the next thing she feels is a hand on her chest, cupping her left breast - gently, at first.

Strong fingers find a nipple and pinch it cruelly; twist and pull. She whimpers, and he laughs at _that_ , too.

"Sing for me, my little caged bird. Louder."

She refuses. He pinches harder. Both hands now, one on each breast, both squeezing her roughly, flattening her tits against her chest, then pulling hard, his fingers digging in, bruising her pliant skin.

But she remains silent.

Everything she does seems to amuse him.

"Enough with the foreplay? Then I shall move on to the main course." And suddenly she is free of his grasp.

It does not reassure her. What else can he think up - does she even want to begin to guess?

There is a faint scraping sound behind her. He moves in complete silence, so it must be an object he's handling. Not the chains, thankfully; she is already straining against their hold, but they could hurt her plenty more than they currently do.

There is a chuckle behind her. She remains still and silent.

Then she feels something lukewarm at the small of her back.

Not a hand this time, something else - liquid? Not just water, something thicker.

It becomes obvious when he starts to grope her again, through the dribbling fluid. His hand is _slick_ with it, gliding effortlessly over her skin; his fingers slip when he tries to grab at her.

He would not do that unless he had another purpose.

Not until she feels his fingers - his oily, slippery fingers - sliding in between her buttocks and parting them does she fully realize what.

She struggles, tries to squeeze down, but by then it is too late. His fingers prod and pry; the oil trickles down, through the cleft of her ass, then dribbles down her legs or drips to spatter against the floor.

"Have you ever been fucked here before?" he asks. When she doesn't answer, he laughs again.

She's getting really tired of that sound.

"Never mind. You will know soon enough."

He jabs an oiled finger at the tightly closed opening. She resists; he laughs.

His finger forces the puckered hole open and sinks inside, not deep, but deep enough.

"Tight..."

He twists his finger back and forth, then pulls out. She feels herself closing, tightening again; feels _empty_ , suddenly.

"I will not give you more fingers. Next is my cock. It will hurt, but it will be less painful if you relax. It is, of course, your choice."

He stops pouring the oil. She imagines it dribbling down his cock instead. Covering it completely, making him glisten.

She hears a wet sound, and knows he's stroking himself, pumping his cock with one hand, pouring the oil with the other.

Then the sound stops.

Only moments later, she feels something much bigger than a finger pressing in between her buttocks. Thick and blunt, yielding only slightly as it forces its way inside her.

She can't relax. No, can't give him the _satisfaction_ of relaxing. Clenches every muscle, squeezing down with all her might.

It doesn't help. Oiled and slick, her flesh spreads before the thick, hard length he's trying to force inside her.

It's all she can do not to cry out when one more push pops the head of his cock inside.

He's big for an elf, big for a _human_ even, and she's glad he's behind her, glad he can't see her wince as he slides his cock inside her to the hilt. It's slick and slippery with oil, and it goes _deep_ , deeper than anyone has ever gone. _Filling_ her with his cock; she feels full, so _full_...

Zevran fucks her. And she is still glad to have him behind her, but perhaps for another reason, now.

She pulls her lower lip in between the gag and her teeth and bites down, concentrates on pain, on the manacles around her wrists and ankles.

And still he laughs.

"Is she not _exquisite_?"

"She is." A new voice, without the accent, deep and used to command. Her blood runs cold. How long has he been there? How long has he been _watching_? But it doesn't matter; whatever the answer, she would still be powerless to stop him.

"Is she enjoying this?" Zevran's voice thickens with lust.

"She is."

Muffled by the gag, she protests; shakes her head, hair whipping against her arms.

Both men laugh dryly.

"She doesn't seem to agree." Zevran neither stops nor slows; seems not to feel any strain or exertion as he keeps fucking her, keeps slamming his hips against her ass.

"She will have to admit it eventually."

He doesn't move as quietly as Zevran. She hears him approach. It does her no good - knowing he's there, but not knowing what he's doing.

She finds out soon enough. Two fingers thrust deep in her cunt, without hesitation or preparation. She drips with oil, drips with - fuck, she can't pretend she's not _wet_ , that her body isn't reacting to the huge, well-lubed cock thrusting deep inside her.

Laughter again, in front of her, and the fingers slide out. She nearly bucks against him, tries to grind herself against his hand, but doesn't.

Then she feels something warm and slick under her nose, fingers rubbing warm fluid on her skin; she turns her head, but can't escape. His rough fingers smear oil and slick around her nose so she has to draw in her own scent with every breath - obvious even mingled with oil.

"Let me have a taste."

A sucking, slurping sound behind her; Zevran's fingers tighten around her hips. "Yes," he mutters, then. "That is not just oil dripping between your legs, sweet Warden."

She rams her head back against him again; misses entirely this time, and he laughs.

This time, he doesn't slap her ass. This time, his hand comes up between her legs, lands with a wet smack across her cunt, and she lets out a shrill cry of protest.

She hears him lick his fingers clean.

"Wear yourself out struggling, Warden. It will not help." A pause. "You know, that could be fun. Perhaps we should encourage her."

"Perhaps," comes the answer.

Then those fingers are back inside her. She feels them pressing against Zevran's cock through the thin membrane separating her two holes; then they curl away from it, up, towards her navel, and begin to thrust hard and fast.

The room echoes as the wet, slippery noises of fingers thrusting in her cunt mingle with the slaps of Zevran's hips against her ass.

She can't see, but everything spins. The room, the chains, her head, _everything_. She slumps where she's standing, lets her bonds support her weight; Zevran's laughter echoes hollow in her head.

It's not just fingers anymore. Still fingers, still fucking her hard and fast, but not _only_ fingers. Warm, wet and strong, another pressure against her clit. Not a finger, a tongue.

She writhes powerlessly, fingers clawing at the chains, toes trying to find purchase on the stone underneath. Tries to close her legs; can't. Tries to back away; all that does is impale her fully on Zevran's pumping cock. Tries to get away from _that_ ; only succeeds in grinding against Loghain's tongue, and _that_ only makes her shudder and mewl pathetically.

He laughs. They both laugh. They both laugh and fuck her, invade her body, manipulate it while she is helpless to stop them.

Zevran pours more oil on her, fucks her faster and harder. She feels the familiar electric, tingling pressure building in her belly and whimpers ineffectively; _knows_ they're going to make her come, _knows_ she has no choice in the matter, and even so her body grows heavy, spikes of _pleasure_ shoot up her spine, setting off tiny fireworks in the darkness that is all she can see. She twitches and dangles in her chains, body rocking back and forth between Zevran's deep thrusts and Loghain's precise tongue and fingers.

The first time she comes, it's... almost welcome.

They laugh at her as she bucks and heaves, panting and struggling not to moan and whimper, not to give them the satisfaction, not to _sing_ for Zevran the way he wants.

It's only a matter of time. Neither man slows down as she shudders between them. The next orgasm is only heartbeats away. And now she does moan. Does _sing_. And Zevran laughs with delight.

They do it again, and her voice rises, shrill and cracking.

Zevran pulls out back enough to have room for his hands between them and begins to spank her, hard, repeatedly, and she comes again on Loghain's fingers, on his tongue; crying and sobbing with release, with humiliation. Then his hands are on her breasts again, twisting, pinching and pulling, and she screams, can't hold it back any longer. He fucks her, hips slapping against her stinging, burning buttocks. Loghain fucks her, three fingers now, all inside her to the last knuckle, pressing against that damn _spot_ inside her that makes her body spin out of control, makes her _head_ spin out of control; her legs are useless, no longer supporting her weight, she hangs limply, shudders and shakes in her chains.

Comes. Comes, comes, and comes.

Comes until she thinks she can't come any more, and still they force her to do it again, and again.

Eventually she stops screaming.

But they don't stop.

Don't stop fucking her.

Zevran's cock in her ass.

Loghain's fingers in her cunt, his tongue all over her.

Her voice is gone; her breath wheezes in her throat, her body bucks and shakes, but she barely feels it, barely feels anything, senses overloaded.

Still she _feels_ when Zevran finally comes inside her; feels when his cock grows even thicker than before and begins to spurt deep inside her ass.

 _Feels_ Loghain stroking him through her flesh, urging him on.

 _Feels_ them pull out, leaving her cold and empty, dripping sweat and come and oil.

The chains slacken soon thereafter, and she's allowed to collapse. There is a thin blanket for her to lie on; she has no choice but to do so. Her limbs barely obey her and still occasionally twitch with the aftershocks. Escape is impossible.

She hears them leave, hears the door slam behind them, a loud echo, then silence.

They can keep her down here as long as they like.

Every Warden is invaluable during a Blight. But now the Blight is over.

No one would miss her if she disappeared.


End file.
